


畫中佳人（十四）

by KOSALAZAR



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOSALAZAR/pseuds/KOSALAZAR
Kudos: 4





	畫中佳人（十四）

*alpha＝乾離  
omega＝坤洚  
*開車無能，應該沒人信我寫車是為了孩子…  
*精盡人亡，溜了~  
*寫到自己也……羞紅了臉

24

看到這，蕭家二人也無話可説，不知哪來的屍體和父親。魏諾收了蕭祁多少銀兩也不能眾目睽睽下硬將金容仙判罪，只好放人。

雖説已逢凶化吉，但以免再招惹甚麼話柄，文星伊她們晚上在酒館吃了頓飯，逛逛市集，翌日就回臨淄了。

回到文府天色已晚，皎月已高掛在潔淨的夜空中，人圓兩團圓，滿月意味甚麼？小倉鼠嗷嗚一叫，變了隻大灰狼了。

但大灰狼自知，是看到月宮上白花花的小兔子才獸性大發的。

從沐浴更衣後，走在回閣路上一直嗅到一股若隱若現的香味，勾人心弦。

「咯啦」一聲，推開木門，小蒼蘭的信引充斥在房間中每個角落，文星伊看見床上的景象更熱血沸騰，恨不得上去將金容仙幹不攏腳。

用纖長的雙腳磨蹭著綿被，桃紅的肚兜就因金容仙越發激烈的動作滑到圓潤的肩頭，露出精緻的鎖骨及那雙豐滿的渾圓。

床上滿是文星伊的信引，對於潮期的金容仙身邊的九里香無疑是催情劑，弄得頭昏腦脹，躺下欲睡，但敏感的身子卻不自覺顫抖著，想像著文星伊纖長的手指執起毛筆，在宣紙上行如流水，就如感受她在自己身上不斷穿插橫行，腹上緩緩衝上一股暖流，金容仙扶著被子慢慢磨研著濕潤的腳根處，仰起雪白的脖頸，嘴巴微啟。

文星伊看到床鋪的一片水跡，下身就急速的硬挺起來，就撲向那隻小白兔，情欲控制了二人的所有，大腦只剩下佔有，想狠狠擁有對方。

金容仙眼中泛起一層水霧，手開始替文星伊解衣，攀上其健碩的腹肌，手指一下下磨挲著，聲音像是難耐，軟糯地説「星伊…要我…」

慾望在腦海中炸開，雙脣不斷索取對方口中的空氣，軟舌互相交纏，文星伊撫著金容仙的臉頰，這可愛的女人是自己文星伊所有的，黑夜中對上金容仙半眯的眼睛，媚眼如絲，臉蛋泛著緋紅，文星伊想將她揉進身子裡。

親得熱熾，文星伊咬著金容仙豐厚的下脣，令她不禁發出一聲吃痛的吟叫，令文星伊熱血沸騰地撫上那雙渾圓，用力的揉捏著，指間還不斷把玩著小櫻桃。

感受到硬挺在腿間輕輕磨蹭，隔著褻褲蹭著脆弱腫脹的花蕊，金容仙手沿著文星伊的腰間，緩緩蹲下，雙手撫上乾離的性器，慢慢擼起來，感受著在手中變得越來越滾燙，硬得發疼，文星伊嗯哼一聲挺著腰板，傘狀的尖端就碰到金容仙濕潤的脣上，舒服得文星伊多挺幾下，微眯眼睛，嘴裡發出哼哼聲，金容仙看見乾離享受的樣子，便張開口，將巨物含入口中，文星伊立即低吼一聲，玩味地看著腿間的小野貓，櫻桃小嘴被撐得難受，晶瑩隨著吸吮沿著嘴邊和巨物滴下，眼眶被迫出涙水「嗯嗯…好大……」但嬌媚的眼神卻使文星伊毫不留情地挺腰，五指插入金容仙柔軟的頭髪中，扣著金容仙的後腦勺，金容仙更加賣力吸吮著，手在莖尾更快速擼著。

「別了容，舒服得快射了…」文星伊舒服地仰頭，但擔心地軟軟説著。金容仙聽見立即鬆開嘴，她才不想文星伊未滿足自己先軟掉。

文星伊見狀便微微一笑，扶起金容仙，一嘴巴湊到金容仙胸前，隔著肚兜就吸上酥胸，蘇麻感衝上腦海，金容仙抱著文星伊的頭顱，手指用力打著圈，挺起發軟的身子，被文星伊牙齒輕輕的咬磨嚇一跳，「啊嚇！」刺激得將無力的身子依著文星伊。

續漸向上，文星伊經過金容仙精緻的鎖骨，在頸窩亂竄，小鼻聳動，嗅到腺體發出迷人的小蒼蘭，燙熱的嘴脣不斷擦過光滑的肌膚，文星伊徹低陶醉在溫柔鄉中，閉上眼睛品嘗眼前尤物，口中吟著歎息，無疑為金容仙的催情劑，雙腳發軟，但不忘磨擦腿間癢意「嗯嗯~快點進來~」

文星伊將金容仙推倒在床上，色眯眯地看向金容仙，張開雙腿，咬著纖指，肚兜上的幼繩快被雙峰撐開了，微濕的墨絲垂到肚邊，將小櫻桃，一隻半眯的美目，咬著的嘴脣半掩了，文星伊著急地脫下金容仙的褻褲，湊上泛滿蜜意的山穴就是一頓舔舐，舌頭鑽進小穴中，將溫熱的愛液納進口裡，還調皮地挑逗小核和層層疊疊的褶壁，令金容仙花枝亂顫，望上去就看見一陣乳波支起變成朱紅的肚兜。

文星伊突然支起身，往下凝望著金容仙，突然的停頓令金容仙不滿地嬌嗔一聲，文星伊痞氣一笑，咬著肚兜的幼繩緩緩解開，魅惑地看著金容仙，嗯哼一下坤洚將小星伊帶進身體內，感受到穴內有力的吸吮，文星伊賣力地擺腰抽動著。

足夠的濕潤亦不敵乾離的碩大，硬得令金容仙倒抽一口涼氣，但腰還情不自禁扭動著，蜜穴情不自禁吸吮著，嘗試末支吞入，感受到碩大上的青筋撐開穴中軟肉，酸麻，但異常舒服，金容仙攬著文星伊的脖子，疼得真抓到背上，背上的刺痛不阻文星伊的欲求，反而加快地抽插著小穴，被濕熱包裹得緊，倍增地擴大令金容仙驚呼，碩大直戳向深處的軟肉，文星伊的每一下也頂中要處，金容仙呻吟得更為大聲。

文星伊粗暴地扯下肚兜，將金容仙放成跪爬的姿勢，挺腰同時一手摑在金容仙白晢的翹臀上，五指紅印鮮明可見，金容仙卻是嬌吟著「容服媚藥了？喊得多淫蕩…」

文星伊擺動著纖幼有力的腰肢，雙手向前抓向雙峰，擺動令酥胸波濤洶湧一下下拍在手掌中，文星伊便用力捉住俏皮的白兔，她們卻妄想在指間逃出，被文星伊捉回來狠狠地揉躪著，上下攻勢令金容仙加倍刺激，欲仙欲死般反握文星伊健碩的手臂，咬著朱脣亦無阻口中呻吟。

碩大完美嵌入小穴中，撞向翹臀，發出清脆的響聲，每次退出也帶出無數淫水，文星伊空出右手接下穴口的蜜汁「來，嘗嘗容的味道有多甜。」金容仙如獲珍寶般搶過手指來吸吮，眯著眼睛撅起小嘴。

「這磨人的女人…」文星伊看見如此誘惑的畫面便熱著頭腦將金容仙的雙手禁固在身後，賣力地加速擺腰「啊啊！星…太快了……容兒不…行了…」金容仙只管仰起頭，喘著大氣道，將金容仙轉過頭來尋找殷紅的嫣脣，溫柔地舔著甜膩，楚楚可憐的嬌喘令文星伊沒有一絲憐香惜玉， 身下卻與上身相反，粗暴地抽插，腹下一襲暖流，九里香和小蒼蘭在空中結合了一股淡香。

白濁的液體落在金容仙光滑的背上，文星伊攤軟在金容仙背上，熱氣拍打著耳畔，如一隻小獸，多麼具攻擊性，於金容仙而言，半晌潮期敏感的身子再次熱熾起來，燃起更多愛慾，一滴，二滴，愛液徐徐滴下的聲音與喘息多麼合襯。

坤洚翻過身來，凝望著文星伊的眼眸，深情中看到欲望，嫵媚地來到下身，俯身將文星伊軟塌塌的性器放在雙乳間，慢慢磨研著，偶爾用小舌舔一下尖端，躺著的文星伊低頭就看見坤洚用手擠著豐滿雙乳包裹自己的碩大，小星伊有抬頭的趨勢，金容仙吐下一口口液，使雙乳和硬挺磨得更順滑，黏黏的，金容仙更賣力擺弄雙乳，文星伊眼泛水霧，急切中有點乞求，喘息越發急促。

金容仙便起身，慢慢坐在硬挺的碩大上「啊啊…哈…」直搗深穴，撐得緊緻的小穴急忙流出更多蜜液，文星伊扶著金容仙盈盈一握的腰，小心翼翼地吞吐著，漸漸脹大的性器無法末支盡入，文星伊生怕弄疼金容仙，金容仙卻疼得刺激，一下一下將小星伊塞到更深，直迫子宮口，疼得生理眼水湧出，但舒服也是隨即而來，巨大在緊緻中吞吐著，連玫紅媚肉也外翻，泛著誘人的晶瑩。

文星伊坐起便摟著腰肢奮力向上頂，突然抽出停止一切，一臉凝動地看著金容仙説「容…我有個困擾…」金容仙一下空虛，一臉著急問「甚麼啦？」

文星伊懊惱地道：「就是…文月號沒有人繼承怎麼辦…」

金容仙一手拿起性器塞進小穴中，一聲嘆謂，扶著文星伊的肩膀就自己急促地動「生！為你生一群小倉鼠好吧？」

文星伊一臉欣喜張開口就接到雙峰，便忘情便吸吮著，乾離幾下狠狠撞到深處，一陣滾燙的精液不斷射入子宮內成結，坤洚的甬道依依不舍般挽留著，文星伊抽出後混液隨股縫中流出，金容仙累得快昏睡過去，文星伊仔細地清理後便擁著金容仙入睡了，輕捏那臉頰肉「你這隻壞兔子…」


End file.
